Maguro Fiiba!
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Takoluka, moluska 5 tahun yang mencari cinta. Luka, seorang pekerja keras yang mendambakan makan malam mewah. Bersama, mereka memperjuangkan hak dan milik mereka: seekor Tuna! Warnings inside. T for hidden-abuse-language. Light-humor. Happy reading!


Takoluka, 5 tahun, seekor binatang laut yang memiliki kaki yang telah dimodifikasi menjadi tentakel berletakkan dikepala dengan nama latinnya _Octopus vulgaris_ dan terdaftar dalam kelas _Cephalopoda, _filum _Molusca_, dan kerajaan _Animalia_, belum pernah sekalipun merasakan cinta.

Dirinya tinggal bersama pemiliknya—Megurine Luka dan Megurine Luki—disebuah apartemen murah yang baru dilunasin DP-nya pekan lalu. Sungguh aneh bagi seekor gurita untuk tinggal diluar laut apalagi di, yah, apartemen. Sungguh evolusi tempat tinggal yang sangat menakjubkan.

Usut punya usut, ternyata Takoluka—begitu ia dinamai pemilik perempuannya yang unyu, diusir dari kawanannya karena memiliki warna tubuh yang bisa dibilang.. aneh. Jika semua gurita biasanya berwarna merah tua atau kecoklatan, kalau dia berwarna _PINK_! Demi apapun _pink_! Tak heran jika orangtuanya sendiri saja tak mau mengakui anaknya yang kelewat mencolok dan terancam menjadi lebih popular dibanding mereka yang –katanya- kece ini.

Maka dari itu, kepala suku kawanan gurita itu memutuskan untuk mengusir Takoluka kecil dari kumpulan tersebut. Kasihan. Lagipula, mana ada sih gurita hidup berkelompok? Toh pada akhirnya kan mereka hidup soliter! #plak

Tapi Tuhan itu memang baik. Luki yang kebetulan sedang berenang dan memfoto segerombolan terumbu karang secara tidak sengaja mempotret muka Takoluka dengan tampang _close-up _yang diakui Luki amat, sangat, mengerikan. Dilema antara ingin membuat sushi dengan gurita kecil ini atau menyerahkannya ke _sea world_ terdekat, Luki pun berenang ke permukaan dan menghampiri sang kakak, Luka. "Kak, ini mau diapain nih?"

Luka, si kakak berbodi seksi, berambut merah muda panjang berkilauan, dan berdada besar—oke abaikan ini, melihat temuan sang adik dengan tatapan heran. Luka langsung terpesona melihat makhluk yang bertentakel dan terlihat licin itu. _'Demi apa ini unyu ajaaaaa!'_ Teriak Luka _fetish_ dalam hati, tapi tetap mempertahankan tampang sok mikir padahal enggak. Dengan adegan didramatisir, akhirnya Luka menjawab: "Ya.. terpaksa deh, kita pelihara aja. T-toh ga mungkin juga dibuang kan? Tapi k-kau aja ya yang ngu-ngurus."

Sudahlah Luka, bilang saja kalau kau memang ingin menyimpannya untuk difangirlingin terus. Titik.

Dan intinya sejak saat itu, mereka membesarkan seekor gurita abnormal untuk bahan makanan darurat. (Takoluka: Bukaaaann!).

"Aku pulang." Suara baritone khas laki-laki menggema keseluruh ruang apartemen kosong itu. Terang saja, Luka kan sedang bekerja, dan adiknya Luki masih duduk dibangku kuliah tingkat ke-2, yang sepertinya sedang masa-masanya tidak ada kerjaan. Takoluka yang sedang asik baca koran diember merah kesayangannya hanya melirik Luki sebentar—mengecek kalau yang datang benar-benar Luki—dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"_Mattaku_, ibu-ibu makin seram sekarang ini." Keluh Luki sambil merapihkan barang belanjaannya didapur. "Hanya untuk mendapatkan ikan ini saja, butuh usaha mati-matian. Serasa kembali pada jaman perang dunia ke-2 deh. Nah.. enaknya dimasak apa ya?"

Takoluka tertegun. Sejenak ia menghentikan aktivitas membaca korannya. Bukan bukan, ia bukan terpaku dengan kata-kata Luki barusan. Pers*tan dengan Luki, ia hanya penasaran dengan 'ikan' yang tadi sempat diomongin Luki. Insting guritanya mengatakan bahwa ikan yang dibicarakan ini pasti amat sangat enak. Lagipula, mana ada sih gurita yang tidak tergiur mendengar kata ikan?

"Oh iya, _nee-san_ kan minta kerang hijau juga!" Luki segera bergegas menuju kelantai dasar apartemen ketika mendengar tukang kerang hijau keliling membunyikan kerincingnya demi menarik pelanggan. Kesempatan bagus! Bisa mengintip ikan yang dibeli Luki nih!—Pikir Takoluka bahagia.

Segera Tako Luka turun dari embernya dengan hati-hati. Setelah memastikan bahwa tak ada sedikitpun air menetes, ia pun langsung berjinjit ala detektif(?) menuju dapur. Dengan sigap, ia lompati _counter-counter_ itu dan diliriknya kantung plastik putih yang bau amis ikan. Mata Takoluka membulat, dirinya terpana. Hatinya langsung terasa getar-getir ketika melihat ikan ini untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan detik itu juga, Takoluka untuk pertama kalinya merasakan namanya jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

* * *

"**Maguro Fiiba!"**

**Fanfiksi Vocaloid dari Mochiyo-sama**

**Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media. Takoluka milik Sangatsu Youka a.k.a Sanpachi. Luki Megurine milik fans yang membuatnya. Saya hanya memiliki alur cerita.**

**Warnings: Takoluka x *piiip* alert! **(Kayaknya sakali banget bikin Takoluka-nya), **gaje, typos **(semoga nggak), **OOC-diusahain-IC, dll.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

.

.

.

"_Nee-san_ pulang~! Aku bawa tutut* dan sake dari bos Sakine loh Luki! Kita pesta laut hari ini!" seru Luka senang. Diayun-ayunkannya kantong plastik berisikan tutut dan sake berkualitas tinggi itu. Sebenarnya Luka juga bingung kenapa si bos tumben banget bagiin sake keseluruh anak buahnya dikantor. Tapi masa bodo deh, yang penting sake gratissss!

"Luki! Tunanya sudah jadi belom—loh Luki? Mana tunanya? Aku kan minta tuna juga!" kata Luka tak terima ketika hanya melihat kerang hijau yang disajikan diatas meja. Hilang sudah bayangan makan mewah _fresh from the ocean_-nya.

"_Nee-san…_" Luki menghampiri Luka dengan tatapan madesu. Seperti habis bersilat lidah dengan pacarnya yang minta dibelikan barang-barang mahal dan ia tidak bisa membayarnya. Tunggu, Luki punya pacar?

(-Seorang perempuan berambut biru pendek tiba-tiba tersedak saat makan es krim-)

"Luki? Mana tunanya? Kan kita rencananya mau makan tuna!" seru Luka emosi. Suara perutnya yang nyaring ikut menyuarakan ketidakterimaannya.

"_Nee-san_ lihat saja siapa yang sedang mesra-mesraan dipojok ruangan sana.." ujar Luki suram. Luki langsung mengambil cola dan meninggalkan Luka yang penuh tanda tanya besar. Siapa memangnya yang berani bermesra-mesraan diapartemennya yang baru lunas minggu lalu dan mengacaukan pesta tunanya?

"_KUSOOOO! _ SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGAMBIL TUNAKU—Takoluka?" Luka mematung. Terlihat sosok gurita mungil, kecil, rapuh, dan sepertinya enak untuk dimasak sedang memeluk seekor Tuna hasil perang Luki dipasar tadi. Patung Luka langsung roboh, tak percaya yang dilihatnya ini.

Yang dimaksud Luki tadi itu ternyata gurita peliharaannya yang asik meluk-meluk makan malamnya!

"_Maguro…_ Tuna… _Oishi_…" ucap Takoluka ber_fangirling_ ria. Dipeluk dan dikecupnya ikan mati siap dimakan itu dengan penuh cinta. Luka melihat pemandangan itu dengan muka jijik dan kesal. Kesal karena makan malamnya telah diganggu. Jijik karena hanya tuna itu yang dipeluk-peluk sama guritanya.

Tuh kan Luka, sebenarnya kau itu emang demen sama hal-hal lucu macam Takoluka! #duesh

"Ta.. Takoluka," Luka bersuara. Dihampirinya sang gurita dengan hati-hati. "berikan aku tuna itu.. aku membutuhkannya untuk makan."

Takoluka menoleh ke Luka sebentar, dan lalu kembali memeluk tuna kesayangannya itu.

'_Gue dicuekin!' _ jerit Luka tak percaya.

Tapi, bukan seorang Luka Megurine rasanya yang telah menaklukan beribu-ribu klien untuk menanamkan sahamnya di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja untuk menyerah begitu saja dari hewan tak bertulang belakang ini.

"Takoluka-ku yang manieezz dan imuttzzz kasih aku tunanya dong! Nanti aku beliin ma—" _CROT_. Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, Luka sudah disiram tinta duluan sama Takoluka. Takoluka yang merasa terganggu itupun akhirnya pergi dan memojokan diri bersama cintanya entah-dimana-hanya-ia-dan-Tuhan-serta-Luki(?)-yang-tahu.

"Harga diriku…" Luka mulai mengeluarkan aura gelapnya. "Awas kau, gurita! Demi makan malamku! Akan kubalas dirimu! Hiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

Sementara Luki yang baru saja kembali dari entah-dimana, hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah kekanakan kakaknya.

**_Maguro Fiiba!_**

_Kriiiiiiiiiing. "Hai Luki, kakakmu ada?"_ tanya seorang laki-laki dari sebrang telepon. Luki menerima telepon itu dengan malas sambil menyemil tutut.

"Gakupo-_niisan_ ya?" tanya Luki sembari menyeruput tututnya yang lain. Lelaki paruh baya—eh _middle-aged _ itu hanya tertawa keras tanpa memperdulikan empunya si pemilik telinga yang menerima teleponnya.

"_Aih~ Kau sudah mengenali suara kakak iparmu ya?" _seru Gakupo narsis. Luki merespon dengan memutarkan pupil matanya. "Ngapain telepon, Gakupo-_niisan_?"

"_Jangan dingin ke pacar kakakmu dong! Ah _by the way_ Luka ada? Aku mau mengajaknya makan diluar._" Seru Gakupo dengan riang. Luki mengumpat dalam hati, kakaknya diajak makan keluar sementara ia dilupakan? Sudi ia merestui hubungan mereka..

"Kakak sedang sibuk, Gakupo-_niisan_. Dan ia sepertinya tak bisa diganggu." Terang Luki. Alis Gakupo berkedut sebelah, antar mengerti dan tidak mengerti. Dasar terung bodoh. #plak

"_Memangnya Luka-ku sayang sedang apa?" _Oh betapa Luki ingin mensumpel mulut Gakupo dengan sampah daur ulang saat ia berkata.. apa? _'Luka-__**ku**__sayang?' _Cium dulu pantatnya baru ia mengakui hubungan kalian berdua!

"_Luki?"_

"Ah iya, maaf Gakupo-_niisan_. _Nee-san_ sedang sibuk memperjuangkan makan malamnya." Terang Luki sambil menguyah entah-keberapa-tututnya. Gakupo langsung hening. Ia kira Luka sedang sibuk apa—tapi, demi celana dalam, _makan malam?_ Entah kenapa Gakupo langsung membayangkan Luka dengan _armor suit_-nya sedang bertarung dengan penguasa kejahatan dan tentu saja, dengan rok berkibar-kibar.

Sungguh mesum calon kakak ipar yang kau punya, Luki Megurine.

"HEATT! Rasakan 'Pukulan Api Sayap Naga Luka!'" seru Luka sambil mengayunkan sapu _made-in-China_-nya dengan penuh napsu. Takoluka dibantu dengan insting hewaninya berhasil menghindari serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan Luka dan menyelamatkan ikatan cintanya dengan tuna-nya itu.

"Sial, aku harus serius kalau begitu." Ujar Luka sambil mengambil kain pel-nya dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda tanda menyerang. Matanya berkilat-kilat mengisyaratkan kekuatan yang tak terbatas dan nafsu untuk mengalahkan. Luki tambah _sweatdrop _melihat kekonyolan kakak perempuan kesayangannya itu.

"_Luki, apa Luka se-sekarang sedang melancarkan jurus dengan rok? Be-beritahu aku warna cel—"_

"Sudah larut, Gakupo-_niisan_. Dadah." Ucap Luki seraya memutuskan telepon Gakupo dengan paksa. Ia tahu kalau Gakupo pasti akan bertanya akan hal-hal aneh lainnya.

Lagipula, daripada ladenin si terung itu, enakan liat kakaknya 'bertarung' kan?

"Tercabiklah:Raungan Besi Luka!" seru Luka lagi-lagi meniru dan mengubah sedikit jurus _Dr*g*n Sl*y*r _khas Fai** T**l. Luki kembali menguyah kerang hijau-nya dan meneguk sake dari bos sang kakak dengan nikmatnya.

"_Requip: _Untaian Roda Pedang Surga!"

"_Ice make: Hammer!_"

"_Solid script: _Serbuan Langit!"

Ok.. ok, cukup dengan jurus-jurus kopiket itu, Luka! Lihatlah Luki yang diam-diam adalah otaku itu yang sedang merekam aksimu yang sibuk menyebutkan jurus-jurus itu untuk di _upload_ di internet!

..Abaikan saja mereka diatas. Ayo kita sorot tokoh utama moluska kita tersayang.

Kali ini Luka tidak meleset. Takoluka berhasil terpental hingga terjeduk dinding apartemen kecil itu. Dengan mesra dan erat dipeluknya tuna-si-cinta-pertamanya itu. _'Aku akan melindungimu sampai akhir!'_ tekad Takoluka lebay dalam hati.

Luka yang merasa telah mendapat tropi kemenangannya itu mendekati peliharaannya yang terkulai lemas. Ia lalu jongkok dan menarik salah satu tentakel Takoluka diiringi dengan _backsound "I Will Survive!"_.

"_Cephalopoda_-ku tersayang… Akui kekalahanmu dan berikan makan malamku. Atau aku akan memakan kalian berdua muahahahahaha.." tawa iblis Luka membahana keseluruh gedung apartemen. Oke, itu berlebihan. Intinya Luka tertawa keras sekali sampai Luki harus menyumbat telinganya agar bisa menghabisi potongan kerang hijau terakhirnya dengan tenang.

Takoluka menatap mata Luka dengan takut-takut. Pelukannya kepada 'makan malam majikannya' itu semakin dipererat. Airmata mulai minitik dari matanya, tapi itu saja tak cukup untuk membuat Luka berbelas kasihan padanya.

"Tako…"

"Kumohon jangan sakiti dia!" jerit Takoluka pilu, meski hanya terdengar seperti 'kecipak-kecipuk' ditelinga manusia Luka. "Makan saja aku! Tapi jangan dia! Kumohon Megurine-sama!" pinta Takoluka sambil bersujud-sujud, dan sekali lagi hanya terdengar seperti 'kecipak-kecipuk' ditelinga manusia Luka.

"Tako…" Luka terdiam melihat perilaku gurita kesayangannya itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tersentuh oleh pembelaan Takoluka terhadap 'cinta' _absurd_nya itu, sekaligus juga tangisan pilu karena artinya ia tidak akan makan malam ini (_'Awas kau Luki! Beraninya kau menghabiskan tutut dan kerang hijauku!' _umpat Luka).

Tu-tunggu! Artinya kau benar-benar mengerti bahasa Takoluka dong? Kalau begitu ngapain aku-si-author-kece-nan-ganteng-dan-ambigu ngasih penjelasan panjang lebar begitu?

"Tako.. aku.. makan malamku.."

"LUKA SAYANG! Aku datang bawa tuna segar dari Ooma yang sudah dimasak bersama dengan terung lezat ini khusus untukmu~"

Semua langsung menoleh kearah pintu depan dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut _pony tail_ panjang berwarna ungu mendobrak pintu apartemen mereka yang baru lunas minggu lalu sambil membawa-bawa piring silver berisikan makan malam idaman Luka.

"Aku tadi telepon Luki, dan katanya kau sedang sibuk dengan makan malammu. Jadi aku berpikir untuk berkunjung kesini dan sekalian—loh Luka-sama? Ke-kenapa nangis?" Gakupo langsung panik menghadapi Luka-sama-nya yang jarang menangis ini. Gantian sekarang Luki yang naik pitam, karena mengganggu acara _gore_(?) kakaknya dengan gurita peliharaan keluarga Megurine.

"Lu-luka-sama.. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Gakupo khawatir. Luka menggeleng dan menghapus airmata yang mengalir dipipinya. "Aku tak apa, Gakupo. Te-terima kasih."

"Untuk apa, Luka-sama?"

"Membawakanku ma-makan malam.." katanya didramatisir sembari men-_death glare_ Luki yang sibuk bersiul-siul pura-pura tak tahu mengenai tumpukan kulit tutut dan kerang hijau yang menumpuk dirumah.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok!" Gakupo memalingkan mukanya. Pipinya berubah merah. "T-tapi kalau Luka m-mau berterima ka-kasih, kau bi-bisa menciu—"

"Luki! Siapkan nasi merah! Kita benar-benar akan pesta laut sekarang! Dan pastikan kalau kau tidak menghabiskan seluruh tutut dan kerang hijaunya!" perintah Luka. Dengan sigap dan kecepatan dewa, Luki langsung menyiapkan semua itu hanya dengan kedipan mata. (Lagi-lagi author lebay!).

Gakupo berubah menjadi fosil, dan hancur disapu air. _'A-aku dicuekin!'_

"Puk-puk momen." Ujar Takoluka kasihan sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Gakupo, tanda simpati. Tentakelnya masih meliliti badan tuna kebiruan itu.

"Tako," panggil Luka. "kali ini kubiarkan kau untuk memiliki tuna itu. Tapi lain kali, kau akan benar-benar ku masak!"

"_Nee-san_, semuanya sudah siap! Sake-nya juga sudah siap!"

"Iya!"

Mata Takoluka berbinar mendengar pernyataan Luka. Be-berarti hubungannya dengan tuna tercintanya ini sudah direstui dong?

"Hooreeeeee~ Aku cinta kamu, _Maguro-chan~_" Takoluka memeluk pasangan takdirnya dengan bahagia, dengan latar bunga-bunga indah yang bermekaran ditemanai angin musim semi.

Akhirnya, Luka dan Luki Megurine bisa menikmati makan malam idaman mereka berkat calon pacar dan kakak ipar, Gakupo Kamui. Dan Takoluka bisa hidup berdampingan dengan cintanya yaitu seekor ikan Tuna. Semua pun hidup bahagia selamanya.

Antiklimaks? Biarin. Yang penting Luka senang, Gakupo senang, Luki senang… kayaknya, Takoluka senang, dan author juga senang. Udah ah, tutup!

_**-Tamat dengan gajenya**_

* * *

**OMAKE**

Esok paginya, Luka yang sedang asik mengetik kisah aneh yang dialaminya semalam (dengan bantuan author pastinya hohoho #plak) dikejutkan oleh sosok Takoluka yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kau kenapa Tako? Dan—apa ini? Kado?" tanya Luka heran. Alisnya naik keatas sebelah. Takoluka hanya mengangguk dan kembali berendam diember merah kesayangannya sambil memakai kacamata hitam hasil nyolong dari kamar Luki.

(Luki: Jadi, kacamataku? *ala iklan mie s*d*p).

Luka yang masih bingung dengan hadiah yang terlihat mencurigakan itu, memutuskan untuk membuka kado itu. Bagaimanapun juga, itu kan kado dari peliharaannya—

"Apa ini?"

—tercinta.

Luka melongo. Iris kecoklatannya mengatur pupilnya untuk berakomodasi sampai tingkat maksimum. Ia benar-benar bingung dan entahlah-ini-sulit-untuk-dijelaskan melihat isi bingkisan itu.

Isi bingkisannya? Hanya tuna kemarin yang diberi pita merah oleh Takoluka. Oh iya tak lupa kalau itu sudah dikasih bonus bau amis berpadu busuk.

Bau busuk? Tentu. Mana ada ikan yang tidak busuk setelah ditaruh diluar kulkas dalam waktu berjam-jam—nyaris seharian?

..Ah, jadi ini alasan guritanya menangis dan memberinya kado. Seriusan, kadonya tuna basi?

"Tako, kau tak bilang…"

Dan di taman seberang, Luki yang sibuk berkencan dengan Kaiko dihari libur kuliahnya bersumpah kalau ia baru saja mendengar teriakan Luka dan suara barang-barang pecah.

"Luki? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kaiko polos. Luki menggeleng pelan.

"Sepertinya aku harus membersihkan rumah lagi malam ini…"

_**-Tamat lagi dengan gajenya**_

* * *

**Kamus:**

***Maguro: Ikan Tuna**

*** Animalia: Salah satu _kingdom _dalam klasifikasi makhluk hidup yang beranggotakan semua hewan. Manusia sebetulnya juga termasuk didalamnya.**

***Moluska: Salah satu filum di Animalia yang anggotanya semua hewan tidak bertulangbelakang yang 'lunak' (re: siput, kerang, gurita).**

***Cephalopoda: Salah satu kelas di Moluska yang mempunyai ciri kaki dikepala (re: gurita).**

***Ooma: Kalau ga salah sih tempat penghasil tuna terenak se-Jepang. Tolong koreksi jika salah.**

***Tutut: Sejenis keong kecil warnanya coklat tua yang biasa dijajakan sebagai jajanan. Cara makannya diisep.**

***Mattaku: Ya ampun.**

***Oishi: Enak.**

***Kuso: Dasar / S*al.**

***Soliter: Sendiri.**

* * *

**A/N: —Lagi? Pakai karakter Takoluka lagi? Ga bosen-bosen ya -_-a _Anyway_, ini cerita dibuat pas saya abis nyobain tutut—yang kata ayah saya sih emang udah jarang banget. Ternyata keong rasanya enak loh! Nah dari situ saya keingetan Moluska dan berakhir inget Takoluka. _Absurd_? Emang -_-a #plak  
**

**Ya.. beralih ke fic, gimana pendapat anda? Bagus? Jelek? Silahkan sampaikan uneg-uneg di kotak review. Kalau nggak.. yah yang penting anda menikmati ini deh!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
